In the Wind
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Lil has been pulling away from her friends and family for a while, so when she disappears from school and doesn't report in for work, Phil isn't that concerned. This strains his relationship with his friends when they realize his sister really is gone, but does he know something that they don't? One-shot.


**In the Wind**

Lil wasn't sure why she didn't want to go to class, but that was nothing new. Ever since she turned sixteen, she wondered why she even bothered with school. She had a nice job at a local smoothie shop, and she had plenty saved up from neighborhood babysitting jobs. Lil had a lot of things going for her, and school just wasn't one of them.

Lil tapped her pencil on her notebook, catching Tommy's attention. They had remedial algebra together, but Tommy knew Lil was only there because she refused to try. Her eyes were glazed over a lot, her thoughts elsewhere. She had so much potential, he felt, but she thought she would do better on her own path.

The teacher asked the group to put away their things for a brief pop quiz on the concepts they'd been covering for two weeks. She tried testing them at the end of the first week, but most of the students failed. This was her way of seeing if she'd taught her students properly, but she didn't expect some of them to do any better, especially Lil.

When the class was over, Tommy and Lil headed to the cafeteria for lunch, but Lil took the opportunity to slip out a side door and head off into the town. Tommy noticed, and he made it a point to sit with Chuckie and Phil to ask them about Lil.

"Phil, has Lil been acting strange at home?" Tommy asked, feeling this was a good question to start with.

The answer he got didn't please him, "She's never really there, Tommy. Mom and Dad asked me about her, but I don't know anything. We don't talk."

"She's never in sixth period science," Chuckie added. "She told the teacher she got a job, but she didn't go through the proper channels to leave school early. She's been written up three times, but they aren't getting anywhere with her."

"Yeah, I know," Phil scoffed. "She's a lost cause right now, Tommy. Just worry about your own classes so you don't get held back."

"But she's my friend, and she's your sister. I'm obligated to care," Tommy protested, but Phil shook his head. He didn't care anymore, not after what he'd had to go through at home to cover for his wayward twin. If she thought she had things settled with herself, so be it. She wasn't his problem anymore, and she liked it that way anyhow.

"Cheer up, Tommy," Chuckie smiled. "Lil was always independent. She'll figure herself out without us, just as people expect. Right, Phil?"

"I'm done talkin' about this," Phil said sternly. "Seriously, just back off the issue. If you're not going to be done, I'm leaving."

"We're done," Tommy sighed, picking at his food. They all stopped talking, and they didn't even say goodbye to each other when lunch was over.

It was early the next morning when Phil's parents woke him up. Lil didn't report to work, and she hadn't been home either. Even though Phil told his friends he didn't care, he only didn't care when he knew his sister was okay. Now that she was missing, he felt differently.

A group of volunteers, including Tommy's family and Chuckie's father, searched the town when morning arrived, but there was no sign of Lil's bike or Lil. Her boss never saw her the day before, and there was no footage of Lil after she left the school. All they knew was that she had slipped out a side door and disappeared into the big, bad world.

The searches continued for weeks, and soon most of the country had seen her latest school picture and the reward associated with finding her: $5000 dollars and growing. That reward grew as weeks became months and months became years. Phil was torn up inside, and because of his remarks the day she'd gone missing, Tommy stopped speaking to him, thinking he didn't care if his sister was dead or alive.

Phil wanted to prove them all wrong. He loved his twin and always would, and he knew where she might go. The day he graduated from high school, he disappeared into the night to go there, leaving a note behind to tell everyone that unlike Lil, he would be coming back.

The apartment was easy to find. Phil searched the tiny tourist town for hours before he got word of a pink-haired teenager who worked with a local baker. He found her apartment, and as he heard her walk to answer the door, he knew it was her.

"Oh my god," Lil whispered, diving into her brother's arms. "I tried to call you. I tried to call home, but the number changed or something."

"You have to dial '1' to get out, remember? You always forget that," Phil chuckled, hugging his sister tightly.

"I was always okay, but I didn't know if I could tell anyone or not. I didn't know if I'd get in trouble for breaking everyone's heart," Lil cried, pulling her brother into her apartment, which was quite nice. Phil sat beside her on a cozy couch to catch up with his twin. "I've written letters, but I could never send them. I tried emails too, but I didn't send them because I just didn't know what to do. I'm so glad you're here. You can help me decide. You can help me tell the truth."

"I want to do that for you. People think I don't care, well Tommy and Chuckie. When you left that first day during lunch, I knew you'd be fine on your own. I knew you'd be safe. I have to prove it to them, and I had to prove it to myself. Oh, I was so worried!" he gasped.

"You just want to prove yourself to them?" Lil asked. Phil nodded. "I...I think we should just tell them though, maybe. I don't know what to do. Should we tell everyone or just those who need to know?"

"I feel better just knowing you're here safe," Phil shrugged. "Is that enough for you?"

"I...yes. That is enough for me," Lil nodded.

Phil handed her a small index card with a PO box's address written on it. Phil had gotten the box so he could get magazines without his parents knowing, but now he could get secret mail from his sister without alerting anyone. Lil took the card and hugged it to her chest. She was thinking the same thing.

"I signed up for community college this summer," Phil told his sister. She nodded; she knew he wanted to make something for himself. "I'll come back when I can, but not too often. We should meet in other places when we can, just so no one knows. And if you ever want to tell anyone, I'll help you."

"I don't think that'll ever happen," she smiled. "Let me tell you about what all has happened to me."

The two caught up for hours, and after having a small dinner together, Lil headed to the bakery to help with evening cleanup and morning preparations. Phil got back on the road and headed home, his mind clear for the first time in years.

Theme 024: Exiting through the Back

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
